Welcome Bundle
The Welcome Bundle is the exact same offer as the Welcome-DLC. You can only purchase it once for your Creativerse account, either ingame via Store or outgame via Steam http://store.steampowered.com/app/638180/Creativerse__Welcome_Bundle/, whichever way you prefer. You cannot obtain the crafting recipes from this Bundle/DLC any other ways in Creativerse than by buying them with the Welcome Bundle or DLC, and the golden items cannot be found in any Treasure Chest nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. The items can be crafted for you by players who own the according crafting recipes, but this will not unlock any of the crafting recipes for you. The items in the Welcome Bundle / DLC are nearly the same as the "Gold Pack" once contained, except for the sword. History The Gold Pack was granted with update R25 as a gift to all players who once bought the Early Access of Creativerse before it became F2P on November 11th 2015. It included the crafting recipes for a Golden Sword, the Golden Potion, the Golden Wall, the Studded Golden Wall and the Banded Golden Wall. In a video released together with R25, the developers thanked their early Creativerse supporters and told them "you are gold!" - hence the name of the Gold Pack gifted to them, together with a generous amount of Coins for the Store. Since the original Golden Sword was a Lumite level sword (dealing 100 damage points) to be crafted with Lumite (bars), Corruption Dust, Tempered Iron Bars, Iron Rods and Yellow Pigment, new players often asked on the forums to be granted this sword too and argumented that they had just been unlucky to have discovered Creativerse a little later then Early Access players once had. On May 24st 2017, the decision makers at Playful gave in to the players' demands and released the "Welcome"-DLC that is identical to the Welcome Bundle. It is not for free though, since the early backers once also had paid money - to buy the game in its Early Access days. Differences between Gold Pack and Welcome Bundle/DLC For whatever reason, the Welcome Bundle / DLC since then contains the crafting recipes for the Golden Potion, the Golden Wall, the Studded Golden Wall and the Banded Golden Wall, but not the same Golden Sword that was in such high demand. Instead, the Welcome Bundle / DLC now offers an Iron level Golden Sword that only deals 60 damage points and can be crafted with 3 Iron Bars, 2 Obsidian Rods, 2 Twines, 1 Feral Pigsy Fur and 2 units of Yellow Pigment. The early backer's Golden Sword was renamed into Legendary Golden Sword, still deals 100 damage points and can be crafted with 3 Lumite (bars), 2 Iron Rods, 2 Tempered Iron Bars, 4 units of Yellow Pigment and 10x Corruption Dust. Buying the Welcome Bundle/DLC While you can buy the Welcome DLC directly in Steam, you can buy the Welcome Bundle in the Creativerse ingame Store and pay via Steam Wallet. Still you can buy either this Bundle or the DLC only once, since they are the same item - and similar to a Recipe Pack. After purchasing, all crafting recipes included in the Welcome DLC/Bundle will automatically permanently added to the crafting menu (and already unlocked), and will always be available on all Creativerse gameworlds, even on those that have the world option "world bound recipes" enabled. The crafted blocks and items that the Welcome DLC/Bundle includes can only be claimed once on one gameworld of your choice. The Coins are automatically added to your Store account and available all over Creativerse. Content of the Welcome Bundle/DLC * 1500 Coins for the Store * crafting recipes for: ** The Golden Potion ** The Golden Wall ** The Studded Golden Wall ** The Banded Golden Wall ** and The Golden Sword * the included item kit contains: ** 5 Golden Potions ** 300 Golden Walls ** 300 Studded Golden Walls ** 300 Banded Golden Walls ** 1 Golden Sword - to be claimed once on one gameworld of your choice 1500 Coins This amount of Coins is automatically added to your Creativerse Store account and available for purchases on all gameworlds (for this user account). You can access the Store and see what it offers from the main screen of Creativerse before choosing a gameworld (or an Adventure), and you can access it via button that appears when opening either your inventory/bag, crafting menu or map (default keys "e", "q" and "m"). Coins are also used to buy player claims on any gameworld additionally or alternatively. And Coins can be used to buy block kits for Blueprints, however only for "Featured" Blueprints created and offered by Playful itself. There are currently no block kits for player-made Blueprints. Golden Potion The Golden Potion merely grants a cosmetical golden sparkle effect to the player character when consumed. It can be crafted with 1 (block of) Beeswax, 1 unit of Yellow Pigment and 1 Flower of any kind. The Golden Potion was slightly changed for everyone some updates ago from the original "Gold Pack" recipe. The current crafting recipe accepts all types of Flowers, while the former recipe demanded to be made specifically and only with Elderwood Flowers. Golden Wall The Golden Wall is a golden colored building-block with a shimmering smooth surface on 2 sides and half-darker-half-lighter diagonal halves on 4 sides. It can be crafted with 2 Iron Bars, 1 unit of Yellow Pigment and 1 Obsidian Rod. Banded Golden Wall The Banded Golden Wall is a golden colored building-block structured like it was made of rows of chains on all 6 sides. It can be crafted with 2 Iron Bars, 1 unit of Yellow Pigment, 2 Globs of Goo and 1 Obsidian Rod. Studded Golden Wall The Studded Golden Wall is a golden colored building-block with chiseled small rhombs on 4 sides and a star-like pattern on 2 sides. It can be crafted with 4 Iron Slabs, 1 unit of Yellow Pigment, 2 Globs of Goo and 1 Obsidian Rod. Golden Sword The Golden Sword inflicts 60 damage points, similar to an Iron Sword. When swung, the Golden Sword leaves a dark golden aftereffect in the air that last for about one second, different from the (now) Legendary Golden Sword that has a purple-orange slash and the Rainbownator 5000 with it's rainbow-colored slash effect. It can be crafted with 3 Iron Bars, 2 Obsidian Rods, 2 Twines, 1 Feral Pigsy Fur and 2 units of Yellow Pigment. Like mentioned above, the once similar named "Golden Sword" for early backers was renamed into "Legendary Golden Sword", still deals 100 damage points, and can be crafted with 3 Lumite (bars), 2 Iron Rods, 2 Tempered Iron Bars, 4 units of Yellow Pigment and 10x Corruption Dust. It now has a slightly different look too, with purple globes instead of red ones, a purple-golden slash effect, and a golden vapor with sparks flying from it when drawn. Category:Store